Aht Urhgan Mission 22: Bouclier de diplomate
de:Aht Urhgan-Mission 22 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Démarches Mont Zhayolm *Allez à Chambre d'Exécution de Navukgo. **Soyez sur qu'au moins un membre de l'équipe a la Plaque de fonte pour passer les Gates of Halvung. **Allez en (G-7), en passant par les Gates of Halvung sur la route. Faites attention aux Wamoura, qui sont true-sound. ***(Alternativement, vous pouvez passer par les Ruines Immergées, sortant en (G-6), et suivez le passage souterrain vers le sud et l'ouest, puis dirigez vous vers l'ouest. Cela vous permet d'éviter la plupart des Wamoura, tout comme le fait de trouver une Plaque de fonte. Prenez simplement le Portail runique d'Ile de Nyzul, utilisez le téléport en (H-8), puis utilisez le portail à l'est, le portail à l'ouest, encore une fois le portail à l'ouest et sortez.) **La caverne en (G-7) vous emmène à Halvung. Continuez vers l'ouest en général, passant par plusieurs tunnels et traversant un pont surplombant un flot de lave. **Après être revenu au Mont Zhayolm, allez en (D-8). cela vous mène à la chambre d'exécution. *Le chemin le plus facile pour aller à la chambre d'exécution est d'aller simplement au célèbre "Bird Camp". Prenez le Portail runique vers Ile de Nyzul, utilisez le portail en (G-9), puis le portail sur votre gauche, et sortez finalement à Futaie de Bhaflau. Zonez à Halvung en F-5, allez vers le nord et vous arriverez à Mont Zhayolm. A partir de là, allez en (D-8). *Lorsque vous arrivez dans la zone, vous recevrez une première cutscene. *Descendez et examinez la Decorative Bronze Gate pour la seconde cutscene. *Quand votre équipe est prête, entrez dans la zone de combat. *Cappé au Lv75 (les buffs seront enlevés en entrant), limité à 6 membres (Karababa vous rejoindra et spam des magie anciennes II). *Karababa n'as apparemment pas besoin de rester en vie, mais si elle prend trop de dégâts et qu'elle n'est pas soignée elle se rapatriera aux alentours de 50% de vie. *Votre équipe n'as pas besoin de rester en vie tout au long du combat pour gagner, si Karababa réussi à le tuer avant de se rapatrier. :*Lorsque le message "The Khimaira's breathing has grown ragged" est affiché, le Khimaira 13 est susceptible d'être intimidé par un joueur, un familier, ou même Karababa et fait moins de dommages. *La plupart des dommages, si ce n'est pas tous, peuvent être infligés par Karababa]. Il n'est même pas nécessaire d'engager le monstre, mais pour que Karababa attaque, vous devez l'agiter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Karababa n'attirera l'attention du Khimaira 13 quand elle lance un sort sur lui, ce qui prend environ 10-15 secondes. Ses attaques consisteront principalement en des magies anciennes II lorsque la vie du monstre tombe en dessous de 30%. **En revanche, la haine est immédiatement partagée entre tout les membres de l'équipe. *Le monstre est un Khimaira nommé Khimaira 13, avec approximativement 30,000 HP. Ses coups font environ 200 dommages par coup jusqu'à ce que Karababa l'affaiblisse. En revanche, l'effet est seulement temporaire. La vitesse d'attaque est très rapide. Utilise ces attaques spéciales: **'Dreadstorm' - AoE dmg (200-300) + terrorize, enlève Utsusemi **'Tenebrous Mist' - AoE Reset TP à 0% **'Thunderstrike' - AoE ~300 dmg + Étourdissement, ignore Utsusemi **'Tourbillion' - AoE damage + Knockback, enlève Utsusemi *Vaincre le monstre vous donnera une autre cutscene. ---- Notes *Tout les membres de l'équipe doivent être à la mission 22 "Bouclier de diplomate" ou plus loin afin d'entrer dans le champ de bataille. *Lorsque vous entrez, Karababa n'attaquera pas avant que Khimaira 13 engages un des membres de votre équipe. Une stratégie consisterais à ce qu'un membre engage le monstre et meurt, laissant Khimaira 13 attaquer ensuite Karababa. Un fois arrivé là, faites en sorte que tout le monde soigne le petit Tarutaru jusqu'à la victoire. Pour cette tactique, il est crucial que personne ne fasse quoique ce soit sur Khimaira après la provocation initiale. Ce qui impliquerais que le Khimaira tue ce membre avant de retourner sur Karababa. *Karababa n'est PAS obligée de rester sur le champ de bataille tout le long du combat pour que la mission soit un succès. Elle peut s'enfuir et si vous réussissez tout de même à tuer Khimaira 13 la mission sera réussie. *Le Khimaira 13 semble devenir plus résistant aux sorts de Karababa's lorsque sa vie arrive aux alentours de 40%. Sa santé va baisser bien plus lentement. Gardez ça en tête pour gérer vos MP. *Quand Karababa dit "Well, if you won't play nice, I'll put your sorry hide on ice!" cela signifie qu'elle va lancer Gel II sur Khimaira 13. *Quand Karababa dit "Water is more dangerous than most expect. Never fear, I'll teach you respect." cela signifie qu'elle va lancer Déluge II sur Khimaira 13. *Quand Karababa dit "How I love to rip things asunder! Witness the power of lightning and thunder!" cela signifie qu'elle va lancer Eclair II sur Khimaira 13. *Quand Karababa dit "Sometimes it comes as quite a shock, how much damage you can do with simple rock!" cela signifie qu'elle va lancer Séisme II sur Khimaira 13. *Quand Karababa dit "Fuel for the fire! It doesn't pay to invoke my ire!" cela signifie qu'elle va lancer Brasier II sur Khimaira 13. *Quand Karababa dit "That's quite enough..." cela augmente sa puissance d'attaque magique et elle commence à spam des nukes Tier 1 pour environ 1000-3000 damage chacun. *Il semble être possible de récupérer sans prendre de la haine lorsque Khimaira 13 est anémique. *Si Karababa tank Khimaira 13, l'AOE de Khimaira 13 ne touchera pas votre équipe. * Peut être duo par un NIN/DRK et un BRD/WHM. Gardez Elégie actif. * Duo par un RDM/WHM qui kite et un WAR/NIN qui provoque Khimaira du PNJ (lorsque les mp sont bas pour soigner) ou du RDM de temps en temps. * Duo par un MNK/NIN et un WHM/BLM, en laissant Karababa prendre la haine initiale. * Peut être solo par un RDM/NIN, en le kitant simplement avec Pesanteur et Entrave pendant que Karababa le nuke. Si RDM réussi à garder la haine hors de la portée d'attaque sur Karababa ce qui évite d'avoir à la soigner, cela rend le combat bien plus facile. * Peut être solo par un SMN/WHM facilement, utilisant Fenrir ou Carbuncle kite entre l'entrée et l'arène. Envoyez l'avatar sur Khimaira 13, et courez de l'autre côté de la zone, lorsque votre avatar meurt, rappelez le vite et lancez le encore sur le Khimaira, répétez ça plusieurs fois pour gagner ce combat facilement. Utilisez l'Esprit de lumière pour vous lancer Bouclier et Barrière avant de tenter l'assaut. Si les Sandales de course sont activés dès le début du combat, vous pouvez kite bien plus facilement. * Solo par un RDM71/NIN35, en le kitant en utilisant Pesanteur et Entrave, pas d'ennuis, aucuns résists. * Solo avec des difficultés par un BLM75/RDM37. La méthode Pesanteur et Entrave. Cécité et Sommeil occasionnellement pour la haine. J'ai eu besoin de Soin III Karababa un fois. Les mérites en magie fragilisante cappé et des équipement qui améliore la magie fragilisante. Jamais résisté à Pesanteur ou Entrave, bien que Pesanteur de soit enlevé avant que le recast soit possible plusieurs fois. Essayer de jongler avec la haine, en soignant Karababa(si vous ne gardez pas la haine), en fragilisant et en gardant Cuirasse et Faux-semblant actif, ce n'étais pas terriblement difficile ou facile. Je l'ai tué avec un peu de chance je dirai. Apporter une boucle de Revie pour réessayer si vous échouez ne serais pas une mauvaise idée. * Duo par un THF/NIN et un WHM/SMN. Facilement tanké par le THF/NIN avec un équipement en evasion. A une précision faible et peut être Attaque furtive pour un combat plus rapide. *Solo par un NIN/DNC, pas de kite, combattu normalement, mort près de la fin mais Karababa l'a finis. * Vous ne perdez pas d'expérience si vous mourrez. * Duo par un 75 NIN/WAR (équipement evasion) et un 71 SCH/RDM. Nous avons essayé plusieurs stratégies mais nous avons gagné avec le NIN qui straight tank et le SCH qui soigne et fragilise. Nous avons échouer la tentative en provoquant le Khimaira puis Mijin Gakure pour laisser Karababa prendre la haine parce que dès que le NIN est mort, le Khimaira est venu directement sur le SCH (le SCH n'a rien fait pour prendre de la haine). Soyez au courant que le SCH au lvl 71 n'a PAS réussi à passer un seul Pesanteur pendant le jour de glace. * Facilement trio par un BLM75/RDM37, un RDM75/BLM37, et un PLD75/RDM37. Le Mage rouge a principalement utilisé Pesanteur et Entrave, a soigné Karababa de temps en temps; a nuke à la fin juste pour le fun, pas eu besoin de Conversion. Le Mage noir a nuke et donné un coup de main pour Pesanteur/Entrave; Le Paladin a kite, en utilisant Cuirasse/Phalange pour diminuer les dégâts, et a utilisé Flash, Dissipation, et Sommeil pour la haine. * Solo par un 75 NIN/DNC. J'ai gardé Kurayami, Hojo, et Jubaku tout le long du combat et je l'ai combattu directement. Je suis mort quand il est arrivé à 30% à cause de ses attaques spéciales qui étourdissent et font des dégâts. J'ai utilisé tout mes TP pour Valse Soin II mais je n'ai pas pu avoir assez de soins. Le PNJ à augmenté son attaque magique après que je sois mort et a gagné le combat pour moi. Je n'ai pas perdu d'expérience après être mort et je suis juste retourner à mon point de retour après la cutscene de victoire. Description de la mission :;Ordres de mission: Vous voila une fois de plus au service de l'ambassadrice, cette fois-ci en tant que garde du corps. Serez-vous capable de vous racheter auprès de Naja ? Et pourquoi dame Karababa veut-elle aller à la Chambre d'exécution de Navukgo ? category:Missions Category:Missions Treasures of Aht Urhgan